Nope! Jake English!
by DriftStuck
Summary: A story told from the POV of two boys who want to be together, but can't. Why? Because there's too many obstacles in the way. Dirk/Jake mainly. May add in side pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Nope! Jake English!**

Chapter I: Damn.

_Note: This is mainly Dirk/Jake, but WILL have side pairings… You will find those out later. So, there._

POV: Dirk Strider

Where did it begin? I'd known the other for so long that it could've started anywhere. Jake got all the girls. The two best female friends they had were obviously attracted to him. He attracted people with ease. I could too, but sometimes I drew in the wrong crowd. Bullies liked to make fun of the sunglasses I wore. They said that they looked dumb and should wear shades like my younger brothers which looked cooler. Sometimes, I blame my infatuation with anime that I never liked to take these off, but I would take them off in class. Sometimes, I'd get the smartass comment saying "Strider has eyes? Who knew!" That would be followed by some laughter.

This year was different, though. Class had just started and when someone made a comment when he took off his glasses, Jake got up with a huff and said "You all are a bunch of brutish barbarians for saying that. How long have you been saying these things? Grow the bloody hell up!" Everyone was stunned, including me. I'd never understood Jake and his ways. He liked so many things and had different hobbies, but he just seemed so… into it. I was known as the cool nerd of the school. I looked cool, but had the nerdiest hobbies. Anime, robots, and My Little Pony. I had trouble admitting I liked it, but I had the same problems with my feelings for Jake.

Recently, Roxy had found out about my feelings for him. She commanded that I confessed by the end of the week before she decides to tell the whole school. I get enough from the school, having another name to be called was not wanted. And what Jake had said a week before had gotten to me. He _defended_ me for the first time ever. That made me wonder if he liked me too. As I walked down the hall, I heard "Dirk! Wait up!" I turned around to see Jane running up to me. She stopped in front of me to catch her breath and asked "Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That you like Jake!" she said making me happy that the hall was mostly deserted. No one else was here except for those who didn't matter. But, her saying that made my face heat up slightly in a small blush which made her gasp. "Please tell me no one else knows." I quickly said. Jane nodded which made me sigh in relief.

"Tell him." She said softly. "You deserve someone nice. I've never seen you with anyone, but I think that you two would be cute together." She seemed almost sad as she said this. Jane liked Jake, I knew this. I wanted to say that I was being blackmailed and want her to have a chance too, but all I did was sigh and say "Fine… Everyone seems to want me to do this." Jane let out a sad smile until I hugged her tightly. "You deserve someone nice too." I tell her sadly.

That night, I was online when my pesterchum sounded:

- - golgothasTerror [GT] has begun pestering timaeusTestified at 6:30 - -

GT: Hello, Dirk!

GT: I heard from Roxy you wanted to tell me something!

Oh, I am planning murder tonight…

TT: Hey.

TT: Yeah, I do have something to tell you.

I take a gulp. I should tell him. I really should. The motto of Dead Poets' Society was Carpe Diem, right? I should take a crack at it. It would be helpful.

TT: I uh…

TT: I like you.

Time to wait for the awkwardness…

GT: I like you too!

GT: You're a wonderful friend!

Okay, this was going to be _REALLY_ awkward now…

TT: No, not that kind of like.

TT: I like you as more than a friend.

TT: I like you a lot.

TT: Fuck, I hope this won't be awkward.

I wait for the typed laughter and rejection, bracing myself, I wait. Then it sounded.

GT: Golly, that must've taken a lot to say.

More like blackmail, but I just smiled a bit at the 'golly' he was too cute sometimes. Damn, he had such a hold on me!

GT: But as for me… Gosh, I…

GT: I like Jane.

Damn, I should've seen that coming…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II: Mistake**

POV: Jake English

GT: But as for me… Gosh, I…

GT: I like Jane.

My name is Jake English and I just made a huge mistake. I basically took in a breath when Dirk said he liked me, but I just typed. That's all I did. I'll admit that I liked Jane Crocker at one point, but that was over with. I did like Dirk. A lot. That was why I defended him last week. He's been taking everyone's crap for a long time. How he managed to stay so strong and cool was beyond me. A jumped slightly at the ping from the pesterchum.

TT: That's nice, because she likes you too.

TT: I hope nothing too awkward comes of this.

TT: As long as we stay friends, then things will be fine for me.

I let out a long sigh at that. At least Dirk was willing to stay his friend and Jane liked him. Dirk was probably going to tell her about this, or at least tell Roxy who will tell Jane. Either way, Jane will find out and he'd have to play along with that lie for a while. He wouldn't like it, but Jane would come flocking to him at this knowledge. He let out a long sigh and typed.

GT: Of course we can stay friends.

GT: I am sorry and feel really bad…

TT: Don't feel bad.

TT: I just know that you and Jane will be happy together.

TT: It's getting late, so I'll go.

- - timaeusTestified [TT] has ceased pestering golgothasTerror at 6:50 - -

GT: Strider! Wait!

GT: Bugger…

That was awful. You made an awful mistake… _'How could I have been so foolish?'_ I thought bitterly. Dirk was probably hurt, and it was my fault. I would have to approach him as soon as I can. I checked to see it's Thursday. My soonest chance is tomorrow, so that's what I'd do. It was too early to sleep, so I decided to make my dinner. I let out a sigh and asked the still air "What have I done…"

POV: Dirk Strider

I did it. Carpe friggin' Diem. Now Roxy would be off your case, but she will be on Jane's. I shake my head and sigh. Things have gotten messy now. Was it my fault? Yes, yes it was. That was when I decided to take off my sunglasses and lay in bed. All I could think about was Jake and how it hurt to know he liked Jane instead. I could never try to change Jake's mind. I liked him too much… No, I loved him too much. I was pretty sure it was love by now.

Tomorrow I'd see him and he'd probably talk to me about how to ask Jane out. I shake my head. I'd be nice and help him out. He needed someone, even though it would've been nice if he chose me instead. I can dream, though. But, goddamn did that kid have a hold on me…

POV: Jake English

School time. I walked silently through the halls to try and find Dirk before Jane found me. I found them both. Talking together. Dirk seemed sad, but it was barely seen through that unreadable expression he usually wore. Dirk noticed me and pointed to me, which caught Jane's attention. She promptly ran over and hugged me tightly. She seemed very happy and I hugged her back loosely. Roxy had made her way to Dirk and started talking to him. His unreadable expression seemed just a tad bit more sad.

It made me sad to see this. But Jane broke that look to him with "Is it true that you like me, Jake?" she asked. I looked down at her, and she had the most hopeful expression. The one word I didn't want to say ended up being said anyways. "Yes." Blast. She then leaned up and kissed me. Roxy just smiled happily while Dirk just looked, shook his head, and left. Roxy whined and went after Dirk. Jane pulled away with a small smile and blush. I would admit that Jane was cute, but I never saw any appeal in her once I had feelings for Dirk.

I made a huge mistake and there was no way to fix it. Unless… Valentine's Day was coming up. It would feel awful to break Jane's heart, but I would explain to her later why I did what I had to. She was a very understanding young lady, she would understand. Hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III: Double Pistols and a Wink**

POV: Dirk Strider

"Dirk! Wait!" Roxy's voice says as she catches up to me. "Will moping really change the situation, Dirk strider?" she asked as she put her hands on her hips. I sigh at this. I am well aware that my attitude is not going to change a thing, but what else was there? "You're acting like I'm not happy for them." Dirk said simply. "Jane deserves him; she always gets the short end of the stick." I add. Roxy let out a "Tch" and shakes her head. "And you don't? You get teased about your glasses for the first week of school every year. The fact that you are as intact as you are is a miracle." I can't deny that. Roxy was being really perceptive, which was kinda scary.

"Don't worry. There are more fish in the sea, right?" I ask as calmly as I can. Roxy bought that since she smiled and said "Exactly! Now we have to go to class!" I then point to behind her by the fact that we were outside our classroom. She giggled and said "I knew that." We walked inside, but I couldn't get the image of those two kissing out of his head. It was so right to me. Jake probably thought the same. It hurt, but I managed. Jane and Jake walked into the classroom holding hands. A couple people started whispering at the sight. I wanted to bury my head in my arms and hide, but that would break the calm, cool façade I put on most of the time.

It made me wonder if Jake ever noticed the tiny cracks in the mask I constantly wore. He must've to have stood up for me…

POV: Jake English

Here I was, with Jane, walking her to her desk. I sat nearby, so once she sat, I sat at mine. "Jake, why don't you sit near me until class starts?" she asked. I silently prayed Fefari would come in just as she said that, but she tended to be a little late. "Alright." I said with a fake cheerful tone. I sit at the desk next to her and she takes my hand again. Oh, this is going to be hard to break this up. She seemed so happy. It's been a long time since I've seen that sparkle in her eyes. I want to tell her everything, I want to tell her that this was a misunderstanding and it was Dirk I liked… Not her.

Class soon started and I retreated to my seat. I peeked over from my notes at Dirk. He looked positively sad, even though it was being hidden by his glasses. I was feeling horrid. I really did like him, I did, but how could I go about this? Valentine's day was around the corner, and that's the only real shot I had. There was a dance then, and I'd have to get Roxy to help me. She probably would once she knew the situation. She could probably get Umbra in on this too since she knew the ins and outs on this stuff. She wrote about it all the time. Sometimes, those couples came true too…

All I wanted was Dirk. He was the only thing in my thoughts now. I felt bad for Jane, but surely someone would come along to sweep her off her feet… After class, I quickly ran after Roxy and Umbra. They were the only ones who could help now…

POV: Roxy Lalonde

Me and Umbra were chatting about Dirk. I knew Umbra might've had these stories about Jake and Jane, so I just was curious about what she would write about. Maybe it would help them with their relationship. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Jake who had run frantically to get to us since he was out of breath. "I need help from you two. Things are in quite a mess…"  
>"Already? But you and Jane just got together!" I say back.<p>

"It's not about me and Jane! I don't really like her like that…" he said back, saying the last sentence a bit quieter. Me and Umbra were shocked. "I like Dirk, but I was nervous and couldn't stop typing… Golly, this is such a mess…" Umbra looked to me with a bright smile. She started doing mini jumps as she said "I bet he'll ask us to help!" Jake's reply was a nod. "What is the plan?" she then asked.

"All I can think of is the Valentine's dance, but otherwise I have nothing…"

"Well, what needs to be done is—" Umbra must've formulated a plan as she listened, but then Jane ran up to us with a small smile. I just smiled and said "Aww, here's the lovely couple now!" Jane just giggled as she put her hand in Jake's. I could see some of the uncomfort-ness from Jake as he held her hand back. I felt a little bad for Jake, but what could be done?

"Well, me and Umbra are off to Literature! We'll see you two later!" I said as we then left, leaving Jake and Jane behind. What Jake didn't know is we'd take the whole class to discuss a plan. Dirk and Jake would be together by the end of that dance! They'd leave Dirk out of the plan, though. It would be a pleasant surprise for him! Once we were settled in class, Umbra pulled out her stories and we went through them to see what would fit.

POV: Dirk Strider

Robotics. This is where I felt at home. During this time, Jake was in gym while I tinkered with robots. Sometimes, I would think of Jake running around the gym and how he would look playing those sports… But then I'd burn my hand with a hot soldering iron. It wasn't fun. We were always partnered with in groups of two or three. I was in the group of three. With me were my little brother Dave and the kid in a wheelchair, Tavros. I felt bad for Tavros, having to put up with the school stoner and the bitch of the girls, but that's how things went. It was actually that same bitch who put him in that wheelchair. She claimed it was an accident, but I didn't buy it. Most people didn't.

Today, we were working on our own separate battle bots. We were allowed to give our group members help and ideas, but it was our own projects. I was the best in the class, only to be rivaled by that guy Equius who I'm surprised didn't choose gym. His choice, though. We worked on our bots; mine was going to be called Sawtooth. As I worked, Tavros looked at me and Dave. "Hey, you two," he hesitantly asked. "How do I connect these wires here?" He pointed to the two wires. Dave was about to walk over, but I walked past him, saying "I got this." I went over and showed him how to place them together. Dave would be sarcastic about it, but I wanted to be a bit helpful. Having something to do to keep my mind of Jake would be helpful.

Tavros thanked me with a kind smile and we went back to work. At the end of the class, I left and I saw Jake without Jane. He must've been going to meet up with her. When he spotted me, he gave me the double pistol and a wink thing that he liked to give. I think I felt my kokoro go doki doki…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV: Doki Doki**

POV: Jake English

I was so nervous doing it for once. The double pistol and a wink thing I liked to do. Maybe it was because it was to someone I was truly attracted to, but it could also be the fact that I was afraid of how he would react. He reacted the way I thought he would, though. Just stop in his tracks and blush slightly. I never realized how cute that was on him until he actually did it for me. I blushed slightly at that and turned to walk away. Then I ran into Jane who was waiting for me at my locker. "Hi, Jake!" she said cheerfully as I approached her. She then proceeded to wrapping her arms around me and kissing me. I kissed her back a bit so she wouldn't question anything.

As we walked, I wondered what Roxy and Umbra were planning. They probably cooked up something good since they giggled as we walked by. I could tell Jane thought they giggled at how cute we looked, but I knew it was their plan for me and Dirk. It made me wonder what they were thinking and they better share enough of it with me to make sure that I can understand what's going on. Jane walked me to class. We had classrooms across from each other. In my class were Dirk and Roxy. After we shared a goodbye kiss, I walked in and Roxy was waiting for me. No Dirk yet. She handed me a paper and said "Read it and know it." I nodded and sat down. The note read:

"_Operation: Derp! Dude, let's make out!_

_ So, what the plan is is at the dance, I'll distract Jane. Umbra will slip a really catchy dance song, one that Dirk likes, into the playlist. You two dance near each other. Maybe you do that two pistols and a wink thing and do some crazy dance moves. You start dancing to him a little closer and maybe use those British words you use to reel him in! Then you two make out in sex land. You're welcome!"_

I slap my hand to my forehead. I could've thought of this! Oh well, may as well go through with it…

POV: Jane Crocker

I was worried about Jake. He seemed out of it since we got together. Did he even like me like Dirk said he did? Dirk never lied about that stuff, so I was certain that was it. Jake never liked to lie either, so maybe he was the one lying. I'll confront him about it later. After school I had work to do on the school dance. I was one of the student council members along with my cousin John. We still had a couple things to discuss, and the dance was next week! This would be tough, but we'd get through this! I know it!

Once the bell rang, it was time for lunch. I gleefully skipped to Jake's classroom door to see Dirk walk out, but Roxy and Jake were talking, I would wait patiently. I am thinking nothing of it. I don't want to be that jealous girlfriend.

POV: Jake English

Roxy was giving me extra details on what was going to go on. I was told not to tell Dirk anything and just be that good friend as always. Once all the extra information was given, I left and found Jane waiting. "Sorry to have kept you waiting, Jane. Roxy and I were discussing homework. She was just a little confused on the assignment." I told her, which made her nod. She took my hand and we went to lunch. The rest of the day went rather smoothly. Now it was just time to wait for the Valentine's Dance. While at home, I looked at Roxy's note for how this will happen. He'd never made out with anyone. Dirk would to be the first to help him with that.

Once the night came, I was driven here, because when this night was done… Things would be rather awkward with Jane. I met up with her and we danced while I discreetly looked for Dirk. I spotted him with Roxy and he didn't seem to be in a mood for dancing. Then I saw Umbra getting ready to put the plan into motion. Roxy managed to drag Jane away while the song started playing. It was very techno-like. I managed to go over as Dirk started dancing and I danced near him. Slowly moving closer…

POV: Dirk Strider

Roxy had been desperately trying to make me dance. But this song was too killer not to dance to. And as I danced, I felt my hand brush someone else. I turn to look and it was Jake. "I'm sorry, Dirk. Gosh, that must've been rather rude…" he said, looking like a shy school girl. I cracked a small smile and shook my head. "Nah, you're good, dude." I told him casually. We started dancing again, but then Jake got a little closer and spoke again. "Dirk, I need to tell you something. I don't like Jane that way." He told me. Time seemed to almost stop for a moment. "It's actually you I like, I just couldn't stop typing. Golly, I felt awful. Will you forgive me?"

I swore my heart skipped a beat. I wrap my arms around him and say "Only if you stay forever." He gave me a small, but cute smile and started leaning up before the two came together in a kiss. When they pulled away, Jake said "You make my kokoro go doki doki." I couldn't help myself as I kissed him again. Mine was too, Jake.


End file.
